


Eyes Without A Face

by oceansinmychest



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansinmychest/pseuds/oceansinmychest
Summary: Audrey Horne dances to her own tune. She does not and never will flock around town celebrity Laura Palmer. Little Miss Horne keeps to herself, her head still in the clouds.





	Eyes Without A Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikoiio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikoiio/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to a good friend of mine since their birthday's coming up. After rewatching Twin Peaks and getting hyped for the new season, I can see this ship being a plausible thing!

"It's easy to deceive; it's easy to tease."

 _Eyes Without A Face_ \-- Billy Idol

A small town hides a thousand lies. The forest holds these false truths hostage, but they're not in the forest.

It's Halloween night. They're in a house full of dim lights and eighties power ballads blasting over the stereo. Billy Idol's crooning. Audrey Horne can envision the singer's signature sneer. He's a cooler cat – with his bleached blonde hair and worn, torn leather jacket – than James Hurley could ever hope to be. All by his lonesome self, James sulks. Bobby's nursing a beer on the opposite side of the room, ignoring James. The tension between them is palpable. It's always about Laura.

Audrey Horne dances to her own tune. She does not and never will flock around town celebrity Laura Palmer. Little Miss Horne keeps to herself, her head still in the clouds. She often dreams of making Daddy proud. Of running the business. Of finding the right man who would treat her not as a piece of meat, but an equal.

She sways to the rhythm of the music, ignoring the chatter that she never exposes herself to. The black cat mask covers her heart-shaped face and coquettish pout. Her daddy always said that mouth of hers would take her places, but what did _he_ know?

So typical of Laura, she loves to flaunt herself. She wears a sapphire colored dress that accentuates her curves in all the right ways. This knock-off debutante with her full figure, enigmatic smile, and sultry eyes dons a turquoise Venetian mask that sprouts peacock feathers this way and that.

Right away, Audrey knows it's her. All the girls and boys flock to her. The boys drool, pretending to be men.

With a bleeding, love-sick heart, Audrey spins herself around. And around. And around. By the time she's done, she's dizzy and bored. Her whole world's gone helter-skelter.

Miss Prom Queen with her long legs and rich laughter is watching Audrey intently. Akin to a cat watching a bird.

The brunette finds it ironic: a literary term she learned just this year in English when she chose to pay attention. She's dressed as the cat, Laura's the bird. So, why does she feel swallowed up, chewed up, and spit out?

Audrey shoots Laura a look with her diamond eyes. A look that says, “You're adored in the way I wanna be.”

She's seen the blonde hang around Daddy like an afixture. It pains her. It pains her now in this red-tinged room that reeks of cheap cigarettes and stale beer.

Many minutes pass. Audrey goes to her. In the end, everyone flocks to Laura. They find themselves coming together, attracted rather than pulled in this game of magnetic allure. They smoke together, a silent understanding in the way they inhale that sweet nicotine fix.

Smoke slithers over Audrey's mask. It tickles her nose. She nearly sneezes, but that's not very lady-like. The girl with tar black insides versus the girl with the invinsible plan engage in this moment of unspoken solace. Pretty faces hide dark secrets while girls hide behind their crescent moon smiles.

Laura mouths the words in a lucrative whisper, “Do you have what it takes to light my f-i-r-e?”

The blonde takes her by the hand. Leads her into the bathroom. Locks the door behind her. The lights are off. Neither of them bother to flick on the switch. Audrey's spine caresses the tiled wall. It doesn't matter whose house they're in. This moment dies between them.

Laura's staring at her and Audrey's staring right back into the abyss.

 _I know you,_ those cryptic, blue eyes behind the mask seem to say.

In a corner in the dark, they kiss.

When their lips meet, it's electric. It's like guzzling gasoline in a heat infused kiss. Audrey's fingers skirt towards Laura's thighs. She knows what men want, but not women. Laura seems to think that's okay.

She tastes of cherries, summertime sadness, and the dew that collects on the forest's grass come morning. Laura makes her feel like an eighteen year old **woman** , not a _girl_ in flared skirts who's tired of Twin Peak's crippling monotony.

Audrey tries to remove Laura's mask, but she won't let her. There's a clash as their papier-machine barriers knock together.

Never have they been friends.

Never will they be.

This kiss captures understanding and Audrey's consuming Laura's secrets. They burn in her belly, stronger than perdition.

 


End file.
